I can still feel it
by mothermuggle
Summary: When she found him, she had no idea what would happen next. But she was not expecting this. The man she thought she found was no longer himself. at least on the inside, something had changed. despite what everyone believes. and perhaps it was because he felt things that none of them could even imagine.
" **Character cannot be developed in ease and quiet. Only through experience of trial and suffering can the soul be strengthened, vision cleared, ambition inspired, and success achieved."**

 **Helen Keller**

Ugh, my head, wait where am I? oh merlin my everything hurts. I feel like I can't move, or see for that matter I realize as I try to pry open my eyes. My vision is just so blurry. Ah, I am so hot, or the rooms insanely hot, but maybe I am just on fire. No wait, I know what this is .. it's the bloody cruisastis curse. Yea that has to be it.

Bloody hell I can't breathe! Panic is starting to rise in me and I try to thrash around to somehow set myself free, but it hurts too bad. In my head I am screaming, but I need to focus, where is my wand? I try to close my eyes, and maybe remember about the last thing I was doing, how I ended up here. But even that hurts.

Ah, it's getting hotter. This isn't happening for merlin's sake this can't be the end. Not after everything, no wait… what was that? I try to turn my head to the left out of instinct, only I can't. Oh it feels like every bone is breaking. I know I heard something though, or someone perhaps they are the one muttering this awful curse and the reason for all of this,

Everything is becoming unbearable, it kills me to not have control over my body and I feel like I'm going to lose it. Or maybe I already have, and for a second I felt a shock more than the pain could ever cause. I'm not blind, the reason I can't see is because my eyes are blurred from tears... I'm crying. I feel it, my eyes are pouring and I can't stop it.

So this is it, this is how it all ends. Not by a courage's battle for wrong or right, not for protecting someone I love, not even by trying to save myself. No instead, I'm lying in an unknown place, I'm paralyzed, pretty sure my skin is melting off, and... I'm crying. I can't help but have a small amount of hope that whoever finds my body, lies. I need so much for whomever my discoverer may be to do nothing but lie to him, and tell him daddy went down fighting.

Bloody hell, my son, I shut my eyes tight with realization that I don't even know if my child is okay. No, he has to be. I tell myself, no monster would do this to a child. Ha, who am I kidding. They did worse to me. Now it's getting harder to catch my breath, more than likely due to my bloody sobbing getting worse, when did I become so weak, so afraid.

It was the day I became a father, the day that I finally had something to live for, some one that needed me. "nnnnnnn" I moan out, I have to do something. It feels like there's nails stuck inside of my throat. Then my heart stops because I hear the voice again, only this time it's much louder. My panic escalates and it all starts to catch up to me until everything just goes black.

 **_ I can still feel it. _**

"Harry, hurry I think I found a live one"! Hermione feels a rush of relief as she does a quick charm to unlock the door to her right she knew she heard someone crying out on the other side. Walking in she would normally feel concerned about seeing the damage done from what looks like to be a battle, but nothing surprises her anymore. So she comes prepared for anything or at least that's what she liked to believe because what she spots net was the last thing she expected.

There laying underneath bits of the broken ruble, beside a bright burning fire, was the body of a man who would be hard to recognize due to the obvious damage that his body had gone through. But she wouldn't be able to forget that mess of bright hair even if she tried. Kneeling down beside his body she almost forgot to breath, before she heard harry come up behind her confirming what she knew all along. "we found Malfoy."

 _I hope you all enjoyed this, please let me know if I should continue. I'm a mother of two little ones so encouragement helps!_


End file.
